The Personal Hell of a Vampire Princess
by The Girl With the Angel Wings
Summary: "These walls hear everything." How true those words are, when spoken by a Princess. Especially a Vampire one. SasuSaku. AU Vamp-Fic.
1. Prolouge

**Hey, back again with another story! This one has been with me forever, and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I forever will regret telling Masashi Kishimoto about my dream of a Blonde Ninja. Jk.**

* * *

Years before our characters were born, there was six species living in total harmony with each other.

Humans: These people were warm in temperature, red-blooded, and weak. They were the weakest of the species, therefore were the most protected, and knew how to keep themselves preoccupied in this world. They came in all ranges of colors and sizes, but all had one thing in common; They weren't as beautiful, nor as powerful, as the others.

Nymphs: These were the nature people, Mother Nature's Helpers, and they were hot in temperature, purple-blooded, and stronger than Humans. They were the next weakest, the flighty ones, and they weren't know to be fighters, but occasionally, they do produce them. They are normally tall, and dark haired and eyed, easily blending in with their surroundings, but they all had sharp features that were deadly, but gorgeous.

Pixies: They have a luke-warm temperature, white-blooded, and are mentally strong. They fight more than Nymphs, therefore making them stronger, but nobody really knows a lot about them, for the only clan that is all pixie is the Hyuga Clan, and they guard their past extensively. What we do know about them is that they have abnormal eyesight, and control the unusual magic that is Chi, or Chakra. They have a range of soft and sharp features, but they all had a natural beauty about them.

Deamons: These creatures are ferocious, playing with people's minds and toying with their emotions. They also have extra strength that comes from their alter personas, the 'Demons' trapped in them. They have a temperature that is over 113 degrees, and orange blood run through their veins. Most are cruel, torturing anybody that comes near them. But few are kind, but not all the time. They have good looks, and are normally scarred some way, but don't count on that to identify them, for most are shape-shifters.

Hunters: Now, these people are like enhanced Humans. Their blood and body temperatures are the same as their hunted. They each hunt a certain species, the bad ones out of that species, and kill them to keep the peace. They also are gifted with traits from the certain species. Nymph Hunters have the dark coloring, and the height, and they are able to hold their own in speed of the Nymph. Nymph Hunters normally come from the Nara Clan. Pixie Hunters have special eye-sight, and are produced from the Hyuga clan, as Branch members. They're main purpose in life is to protect a full Pixie. Deamon Hunters are blessed with magic that allows them to change their appearance. They also are capable of bonding to animals, much like Deamons, and have more strength than most. A Deamon Hunters Clan would be the Inuzuka Clan. Vampire Hunters are fast, insanely so, and have an eye-sight that lets them catch anything and play it back. They also are able to protect their minds with their eyes. The only clan with Vampire Hunters is the Uchiha Clan.

Vampires: Vampires are the top dogs, the best of the best. With unearthly good-looks and insanely fast reflexes, these people are able to stay at the top. Most are good, but they have their share of evil. They are blue-blooded, lightly cold in temperature, and strong, really strong. They have special abilities, like Mind-Reading and Telekenesis, and they drink Human blood, the only thing that will keep them going. They have a long range of hair colors, heights, weights, and shapes, but they all have dark eyes, most-likely black. They are truely the heighest species.

Now, these six species, living on one planet, doesn't seem good, right? Wrong. See, back in the beginning, before clans were made, and Hunters were born, there was six people. Buraddo Furawa(1), the Vampire Queen. Shurui Akuma(2), the Deamon Ruler. Tekigo Hyuman(3), the First 'Hunter'. Hochimin'yuza(4) Hyuga, the Pixie King. Chikyu Keateika(5), the Nymph's High Mother. And Yowai Mono(6), the Human Man.

These six people knew it would be futile to fight for the high power, for Furawa would just use her power on them and destroy the others. So, in hope of total peace, they created a being with equal parts of all of them, and called her Tsunade. What they weren't expecting was her power. She gained the power Furawa had, the all-seeing eye. She was able to see the future.

But she wasn't just popped into exsitance. She grew like a normal child, wondered about things that children wondered about, and dreamed. But when she got her first vision, she knew she would never be able to act on those dreams she had.

"Tekigo-Nii-San," Tsunade asked cutely, her eight-year-old amber eyes peering up at blue ones, "Why must I live forever?"

Now, Tekigo was shocked. He never knew that she knew that she was an Immortal, a rare species among rare species, and he asked how she knew.

"Well," she drew out, "I saw things you could only dream of. Devices you can only imagine. And I was still alive." Her pout was poorly hidden, and he laughed.

"Tsunade-Hime, you must stay alive. You are a mediator, a person who will keep the peace when things get rough."

"And they will," she said, dazed slightly. She walked off, leaving the man to wonder what she meant. As she grew, she made two friends, a 'Hunter' and a Human. Now, the 'Hunter' was named Orochimaru, and he was her best guy friend. The Human man was named Jiraya, and this was the man she fell in love with. She grew up to be 30, and the men stayed that age as well, for Hochimin'yuza had put a spell on them that linked their lives to her. These were her protectors, and she would need them in the time to come.

* * *

**This is the Prolouge for the story. It lays out the beginning of the life of the species that live now, and it will explain Tsunade's part in the story. The rest of the story will explain how the hostility came to be between the races.**

**These are the translations for the names.**

**1-Blood Flower**  
**2-Kind Demon**  
**3-Adapted Human**  
**4-Chi User**  
**5-Earth Caretaker**  
**6-Weak Person**


	2. Arc One: The Blossom and the Raven

______________

**Okay, I officially HATE my pencil. I was drawing...something...for this story and it kept breaking! I was soooooo mad! And then it kept being stupid and wouldn't sharpen! Ugh!**

**Anyway...**

**Here's the next chapter!**

______________

**Disclaimer: Me no owny. You no suey. Capisce?**

**

* * *

**

'Mmm...'

'Get up. Time for school.'

'...School?'

__

'Yes. School. You know, the place where seventeen-year-olds like yourself go to learn something that might help you in life.'

_'I know what school IS, you smart-ass!'_

_'Then get up and go! They aren't going to wait for you!'_

_'GAH! Who are you, my father?'_

_'No!'_

_'But I am.'_

_'Chichi!'_

_'Tou-San.'_

_'Hime, your brother's right. Get up and get ready. You have about fourty minutes til the doors' open. And son, stop antagonizing your sister. It's her first day.'_

_'Yes, Chichi.'_

_'Hai, Tou-San.'_

The mental conversation was cut off there as the girl opened her eyes slightly to the slight noise of her chambermaid coming into the room, trying her hardest to be quiet. She rolled her eyes.

"Rise and shine, o' darling of mine!" She flung the heavy drapes open, casting light onto the girl's spearmint eyes. She screeched at the harsh rays piercing her eyes, and ducked under her bright blue comforter.

"Come on, Hime-Sama! You have to get up!" Suddenly, the covers were whipped off the small girl. The pinkette glared at the elder lady, but she was already leaving the room, taking care to not step on anything sharp or harmful.

"Don't be late, Hime-Sama," she warned. The girl grinned.

"Don't worry, Akira!" She called after the woman. Stretching her back out, she got up from the bed and grabbed her remote. She pressed the on button and music began playing from the iPod Home. Strolling over to her closet, she began looking for her outfit.

_'Remember, Darling, first impressions mean everything. Even if someone says they don't judge on first impressions, they still do. Don't even be caught looking grody or gross with someone's first impression.'_

She grinned as she heard Ino's voice in her head, the blonde girl's advice flowing smoothly. She laughed lightly. Grabbing a light blue racerback tank top and a black racerback to go over it, she pulled out a pair of slightly ripped dark-wash skinny jeans from her dresser. Pulling off her pj top and short-shorts, she pulled on the new outfit and a pair of light blue no-show socks. She ran to the pile of shoes on her floor and literally dug for her slip-ons. Putting them on, she grabbed her iPod, Droid, and black Coach purse. Slipping her large headphones over her ears, she danced down the hallway, singing along to the music.

_A liitle less thinkin'_  
_And a lot more drinkin'_  
_That'll work for me tonight._  
_When the room starts spinnin'_  
_And we start sinnin'_  
_I begin to realize_  
_You look better when I'm drunk_  
_You look better when I'm drunk_

She slid down the banister of the large staircase and waved to the butlers and maids running about. She pushed open the large doors leading to the dining room, and-

"Good morning, Sakura-Hime."

She stuck her hands on her small hips and smiled at all the men standing around the long table, greeting her good morning.

"Good morning men. At ease." She mocked saluted them and made her way over to her father at the head of the table. All the men laughed at her antics, and sat back down. Well, all but one laughed.

The one man who didn't laugh was her grandfather from her mother's side, Haruno Kiyoshi. But she ignored him. She was used to him being a buzzkill.

"Chichi, I'm off to school." He took one look at her and said one word.

"No."

"But, Chichi-"

"No, Sakura."

She held her tounge, knowing he only called her by her first name when he was serious, and Hatake Kakashi was one man you do not mess with. But that didn't mean that his only daughter couldn't guilt him. One look at the pitiful expression on his little girl's face, and he was amending his words.

"At least, not with out a sweater." She grinned.

"Nii-San, my cardigan please." Sasori nodded, and her sweater appeared. Grabbing an english muffin and kissing her father and brother on the cheek, she cheerfully said, "Yuso(1)," and disappeared out of there, leaving her father no time to say anything.

And that's exactly how she liked it.

* * *

Arriving at school was easy.

I mean, when you have a driver take you there and you don't have to worry, it's bound to be easy. But as soon as Sakura stepped into the school, things began to get difficult.

Real difficult.

She believed she was jostled more times than she can count, tripped several times, and her beret she had grabbed from the car, that she had no idea how it got there, was almost knocked off her head four times. She wondered how Humans (and non-royals) could handle this! It was hell! Yeah, she wasn't exactly spoiled or anything, but she also wasn't used to being man-handled like this!

Spotting a group of girls out the corner of her eyes, she saw how they walked like they owned the school. She knew these were the so called 'Pretty Girls', and when they walked by, they were given an aisle to walk through.

She was prettier then them, dammit! Why wasn't she getting treated like them?

**'Um, maybe because you still haven't taken your beret off and let loose your hair? Retard...' **Sayuri pipped up in her head.

_'Aren't you supposed to be in your box? Now, shut up!' _Sakura snapped at her. She turned her head left and right, looking for the office. Turning her head for the third time, she spotted the words 'Main Office' neatly printed of a door a few feet in front of her. Pushing her way to the door, she gripped the handle and turned. Just as she had finished turning the handle, she was pushed from behind and sent flying through the door. She landed face first on the hard tile(after crashing into something _hard_), and turned over onto to her back. Looking up, she blinked and rubbed her eyes quickly.

Nope, still there.

This person was the brightest person she's ever seen(and that's something, considering the fact that she knew Ino). He wore an orange Fox hoodie, loose light blue jeans, and a pair of orange, black, and white Etnies. And if that wasn't bright enough, his face was. His hilighter yellow hair was unique, spiky and shaggy all at the same time, and his cerulean blue eyes reminded her of the ocean just after sunrise.

"Hey, my name's Uzumaki Naruto. You crashed into me."

Sakura blinked for a moment, before understanding that he was introducing himself. She took the hand he offered, pulling herself up and speaking while dusting off her jeans.

"Haruno Sakura." She stuck her hand out to shake before lowering it slowly. She already knew what he was thinking from his gaping expression.

"Yes, this is my natural hair color."

"Wha-how-But it's pink!"

"And?"

"It's _pink_!"

"Do you have a problem with my hair color," she growled out, narrowing her green eyes. He stuttered, trying to choke out words to redeem himself.

"N-n-no! It's just that, it's so unique and-"

"_Unique?_"

"Unique in a good way! I swear!"

Sakura pursed her lips gently, debating on two options: screaming at him or laughing at him. Watching his face as she decided, she found it harder and harder to not laugh at him. Letting loose soft giggles, she watched as Naruto began laughing too(albeit a bit awkwardly). He brushed his hair back and asked her a question.

"So, are you only new to the school or new to the town?"

"Um..." She stalled slightly, picking her beret up off the floor. Naruto whistled lowly, understanding.

"Wow. I thought you came from West Leaf High, not out of the country. What country are you from?"

"Water country," she said, quickly dispelling all thought of the lady from there. Naruto nodded once and spun towards the desk, pulling her with.

"Let's get your schedule, then. We wouldn't want you to miss class." He laughed loudly, and Sakura raised and eyebrow as the lady behind the desk also laughed.

"Naruto, you've missed class the most this year," the lady said, clicking her mouse a couple of times. He scratched the back of his head in sheepishness.

"Shizune!" The lady, Shizune, turned towards the voice. She plucked Sakura's schedule out of the printer and handed it to her.

"Have a nice day." And with that she ran off, heading towards the door marked Principal Tsunade. Sakura shook her head and followed Naruto out of the door. As they walked, she found herself liking Naruto more and more. He reminded her of a stuffed plushie that she could just hug for days. He also reminded her of her best friend Ino. They both were blonde, blue-eyed, and obnoxiously loud. But they had their differences. Ino was more of an In-Your-Face type of person, pushing her thoughts and personality on people. Naruto was loud, yes, but he seemed to like to use that for encouragement and gratification. He was a softer kind of person, a sweetie, but one who could get mean if you messed with his friends. He also seemed to like to talk.

"-and then the dog tried to attack Shikamaru, and with his lazy-ass, he-"

"Naruto," she interrupted, "Although these stories are interesting, I really need to know who my Homeroom teacher is."

"Oh, that's easy," he said, grinning, "It's Iruka-Sensei, room 307. Same as me."

Sakura smiled softly, finding the irony in that sentence. The only person she knows has the same Homeroom as her.

_'Not irony,' _Ino would say, _'Fate. Furawa-Sama knew that you would need a friend in the school, and she sent him to you. She willed this to happen.'_

The thought brought her up short. She felt a pang of lonliness, and wished her dearest friend was here with her at that moment.

"Hey. Sakura-Chan? Are you alright?"

She looked at Naruto, and felt better that he was there.

"Yeah," she said, smiling softly, "I feel fine." Naruto nodded and went back to talking. She zoned him out, just walking in peace now.

"We're here, Sakura-Chan." She nodded, and walked into the door Naruto held open for her. "Hey, Iruka-Sensei, we got a new one!"

Sakura looked at the boy who yelled that. He had shaggy brown hair, and red tattoos on his face. His furry sweater seemed to be...moving?

"Ah, so you must be Haruno-Sama." She flinched as everyone began speaking about the honorific at the end of her name. Their thoughts were hitting her in all directions.

_Bet she's a daddy's little girl._

_Rich, huh?_

_Ugh, coming in here, flaunting her wealth. What a little slut._

_She's hot. Wonder if I could get her?_

"Sakura-San. Please," she spoke lightly, hoping that everyone would just shut up.

"Well then Sakura-San, tell a little about yourself." She tugged on a piece of her long locks.

"My name's Haruno Sakura. My family is large, but my immediate family is my daddy and my brother. I like to draw, also."

"Thank you, Sakura-San."

_'Fate, my ass, Ino.'_

Sakura looked for a seat among the students. She spotted one in the back, right next to-

Oh.

The boy-no, _man_- sitting in the corner chair, with his face tilted towards the window, was gorgeous. He had silky raven hair, the light hitting it just right to bring out the blue, and bangs that were covering his eyes. His sharp, aristocratic nose showed his heritage, a long line of high-society patrons. She wondered briefly if he was part Vampire, but brushed that thought aside. Just because his nose was that of a Vampires didn't mean he was one.

She studied his strong jaw line, and glanced briefly at his pale pink lips. He had ivory skin, the color very flattering with his hair color. All this was studied within three seconds, the amount of time it took for her to get to the seat.

"Is this seat taken?"

The male turned to her, showing his eyes to her for the first time. They held no emotion, just a slight blankness about them, and the color was startling. They were black, an endless abyss of darkness that could only be filled by him. The two orbs were surrounded by a fringe of black lashes that, if she hadn't seen hers in the mirror every morning, she would say were the longest and fullest she's ever seen. His high cheekbones closed them in from underneath, completing the look.

"No."

Sakura shivered as the sound of his voice as she slipped into his seat. It was smooth, like dark chocolate melting, but held a slight roughness in it. It was deep as well, as deep as his eyes. Recovering from the shock of his voice, she turned towards him, hand out.

"Haruno Sakura."

His large hand completely engulfed hers.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

She smiled and turned towards the front.

_'If Naruto reminds me of a plushie, then he reminds me of a hunting panther,' _she thought to herself.

* * *

BAM!

The wooden door swung open, harshly banging against the wall from the force of the kick the figure in the doorway gave it. Peering in, Itachi noticed that the usual lump wasn't in the bed.

"Where the hell could he be?" Itachi murmured this to himself, his senses dulling as he thought about this.

Making the perfect opening for the attack.

Sasuke slipped out the door down the hall, keeping himself just barely out of Itachi's sight. He crept slowly, and once he was close enough, sprang into action.

"GAH!" Itachi was suddenly on the floor, his brother above him with his fist pulled behind his head. Sasuke was smirked smugly. "What are you doing, Sasuke?"

"I have finally got you. I told you that I would one day beat you," he said simply. Itachi's eyes flashed.

"Really?" And suddenly, Sasuke was on his back, Itachi mimicking what Sasuke was doing a second ago. "Or do I beat you?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Bringing up his elbow, he whacked Itachi in the eye with it, rolling out of his grasp. Itachi held his eye for a moment, muttering profanities under his breath. Moving his hand away, he locked eyes with Sasuke and lunged, Sasuke following.

"Not again! God, can't you two get along?"

Shisui stood there, running a hand through his shoulder length hair that stood in all directions. He looked at the two brothers in an awkward position.

Sasuke's right hand was on the wall, holding up both of them, and Itachi's right arm was around his neck. Sasuke's left ankle was hooked behind Itachi's left knee, and his left arm was raised, blocking Itachi's left arm. They both had frozen, watching Shisui.

"I guess I have to tell Mikoto-Oba-San." Both boys untangled themselves and tackled the boy trying to get them in trouble. They ended up getting in a fight, and was only broken up when Shisui's little sister, Kin, came over.

"You know, breakfast is almost ready and already the whole organization is getting up to get some. If you want to eat, you might want to stop fighting and get down there." She walked off, taking a bite out of her bacon as she did so. The three boys flew downstairs. Itachi and Shisui went and sat near Fugaku, waiting to get their mission. Sasuke walked into the kitchen, finding his mother.

"Morning, Kaa-San," he said, taking a plate of the counter next to her. She smiled at him and wiped her hands off, kissing his cheek, then patting it.

"Morning, Sasu-Chan. Did you sleep well last night?" Mikoto had turned around, grabbed three plates, and turned back, expecting an answer.

"Aa," he answered, nodding once before taking a bite out of his pancakes. She 'Hmm'ed and walked over to her son, husband, and nephew, placing their plates in front of them. She picked up a file and dropped it in front of Sasuke.

He swallowed before speaking. "What's this?"

"Your mission. It's fairly simple. Fugaku-Kun, on his way home, saw a moving truck. It was pulling up into the old manor across town. As he passed, he saw two people. A girl, about your age, with a man. This man is Hatake Kakashi." Sasuke choked on his eggs. Hatake Kakashi? _King _of the Vampires? "We are suspecting that the girl he was seen with was his daughter, the Princess. We didn't see any other children, so she might be his only one, but don't count on it. We also didn't see a wife, but, as said before, don't count on it." She looked at him. "All you have to do is find out if the girl is his daughter. If so, what's her name, her age, everything. Also, if he has any other children, and, if he does, name, age, etc. Got it?" He nodded.

"What does the girl look like?"

"No one knows. Her back was to Fugaku-Kun when he passed, and the hood on her jacket was up. We do know that's she's fairly short and tiny. She doesn't look like she could hurt a fly."

"Those are the ones you got to look out for," Sasuke muttered. He got up, dropped his plate in the sink, kissed his mother's cheek, and went to get his shoes on.

God, how he wasn't looking forward to school today.

* * *

**Looks like Sasuke's got a mission to find Sakura. But will he be able to piece it together once he sees her? Or will he be stunned be her arrival and beauty, and forget all about it?**

**Stay tuned, and find out!**

**And review!**


	3. Cupid's Arrows

**I finally got this out. It's getting late, and I have volleyball game tomorrow, but I got it out. You're welcome. Jk.**

**Disclaimer: I am Masashi Kishimoto! Founder of Naruto! *Looks nervously at lawyers* Uh, nevermind.**

Sasuke was dumbfounded.

How the hell could one girl who was that _tiny, _have such an _imposing _prescence?

He watched as the girl spoke to the teacher, her blood-red lips parting softly.

Sasuke briefly wondered if they felt as soft as they looked.

_'Okay, stop right there!' _Sasuke thought to himself. He turned to look out the window, startled at his train of thought.

"Is this seat taken?"

The sound of her voice floored him. The light, wind-chime type sound was soft and strong at the same time. It was also breathy, like she had run a marathon before this. He turned to her, answering her question.

"No."

She smiled prettily, the rows of bright white teeth reflecting the artifical light. Up close, Sasuke noticed that she was even more gorgeous. Her smooth skin was alabaster pale, and completely flawless. Her lips were full and slightly pouty, showing it was natural, and she had a small button nose. Her hair was long, and a delicate pink, and seemed to twist and flow perfectly around her as she moved to sit.

But her most dominate feature were her eyes.

The large orbs were a captivating green, the different shades of jade, emerald, forest, and spearmint coming together to make a color that was purely unique. The lashes that sat around her eyes were died black from previous mascara use, and were the longest and fullest he's ever seen, the tips coming to brush the top of her high cheekbones everytime she blinked.

She looked so tiny, so delicate, that Sasuke thought she couldn't hurt a fly.

**_'Those are the ones you got to look out for,' _**a snarky voice at the back of his mind whispered.

He quickly dispelled the thought. She couldn't be a Vampire. Sure, she was unique and immensiley beautiful, but the one telltale sign of a Vampire was their black eyes. And last time he checked, she had green, a bright color without a hint of darkness.

"Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke blinked and smirked to cover up his lack of attention.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He spoke as he took her hand. Her smaller one was almost completely engulfed by his.

She smiled that pretty smile again and sat foreward, taking a pen out and doodling on her notebook.

_'Nobody that innocent-looking could be a Vampire,' _he thought to himself.

* * *

Walking to his next class, Sasuke felt his best friend/rival fall into step with him. Briefly glancing over, he waited til the blonde would speak.

Said blonde was Uzumaki Naruto, the kindest Deamon that ever walked this earth. And that's saying something, considering what the name of the first Deamon was. He was the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, who was the Queen of Deamon's. The Uzumaki Clan had been at the top forever, being the only clan who could hold any of the big demons. Every three generations, one is chosen to hold a big demon. Since Naruto's the twenty-seventh, he's in-charge of the Kyubii, the most powerful.

But that didn't stop him from being annoying.

"So, what'cha think of the new girl? Sakura-Chan?"

Sasuke gave him a look that said 'You're an idiot'.

"She's okay."

Naruto grinned, see ing right through him.

"You like her." Sasuke snorted at this statement.

"I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No! Now, Naruto, shut up!" Naruto stayed quiet after that. A mad Sasuke was never good. The duo walked the rest of the way to the gym in silence. Walking in, they noticed everyone surrounding the new girl.

"Who are you?"

"Why are you here?"

"Why do you get to sit next to Sasuke-Kun?"

"Why did Iruka-Sensei call you Haruno-Sama? You look like you ain't shit. You're aren't even pretty."

Sakura was looking around frantically, trying to find freedom.

"Naruto!" She yelled, waving her hands above her head.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled. "LEAVE!" Everyone scurried away from him. She smiled lightly.

"Thank you," she cried, hugging Naruto. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"No problem, Sakura-Chan," he said, and she took a step back, letting the boys see how she looked.

She wore a gray deigo with short black shorts and running Pumas. The stripe and the word Puma had tiny little diamonds lining them.

"Wow, you must be really rich," Naruto said, pointing at her shoes. She lifted her foot and looked at him.

"Eh, I guess. These weren't really that much. Just about $50,000." She shrugged and looked at them. Sasuke's eyes widened lightly and Naruto's jaw was dropped.

"Only $50,000? I don't even get that for allowance!" Naruto was flailing his hands around as he spoke, trying to get his point across.

"Well, I have a fund that my family puts money into every birthday, Christmas, and Fourth-of-July."

"Why Fourth-of-July?"

"Long story."

The three of them stood there, waiting for someone to speak.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS, TIME FOR GYM!"

Everyone flinched, the loud sound piercing their ears. Sakura whimpered lightly, for her hearing was enhanced.

Anko Mitarashi stood there, wearing a black tanktop, red gym shorts, and a pair of running Nikes. Her dark purple hair was pulled back, and she grinned sharply, eyes flashing dangerously. Everyone gulped.

"YOSH! BECAUSE THE YOUTHFULNESS OF THESE YOUTH NEEDS TO BE YOUTHFULLY USED!"

And then Gai came out of nowhere, dress in his usual green jumpsuit.

"We're running," Anko said, making about half the class groan, "And if you don't like it, I could care less." Sakura smiled slightly. _That's what my brother says, _she thought to herself. Everyone followed the two teachers out the door, ignoring Gai's cry of 'Youth' this and 'Youth' that.

"Does he always say 'Youth'?" Sakura asked. Both boys nodded. "Okay, just checking."

"GET STARTED!"

The three took off along the track.

* * *

Sakura was on her twentieth lap, and class was only half over. She was happy that Anko had said once you finished twenty-five, you can sit.

So, Sakura was well on her way to relaxing on the green lawn that surrounded the track. Oh, how nice it looks...

_No, you can't focus on relaxing, you'll get slower. _She told herself. _Focus on your heart. _She felt the nice, rhythmic _thump-thump-thump. Focus on your feet. _Her feet began pounding against the black top in time with her heart. _Focus on your breathing. _She took a breath in, then out, matching it to the rest of her body. It felt nice to focus on one physical thing, and let her head clear of everything.

"Sakura! You can sit down now!"

Sakura jumped, not expecting that call, and then grinned when the words processed. She jogged over to a particularly green spot and plopped down, watching the other runners. Her eyes caught on Sasuke, and she couldn't help but watch him. He had discarded his shirt about ten laps back, and his chest was glistening slightly. His black hair was even more wind-blown, and his black eyes held a sort of determination. His lips were pressed tightly together in concentration. Sakura wondered what it would be like to be pressed against that chest, to have her hands in that hair, to have her lips pressed against his-

She snapped herself out of it, shaking her head. It was wishful thinking, and she knew that. He was gorgeous, yes, but he was a _human_. They could never be together because of her status in the Vampire world. Her father would kill her if she brought a human home. Actually, no, he wouldn't kill _her, _per say. He'd probably kill _him._

But even the little joke in her head couldn't make her feel better. She won't ever be able to fall in love with the man of her choosing. A tear rolled down her cheek, and she quickly swiped it away.

"Hey, are you okay?"

The voice came from her right, and Sakura turned towards it. A beautiful blue-haired girl stood there, her pale lavendar-white eyes wondering. Sakura smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sakura said lightly. She patted the spot next to her. "Come sit down with me." The white-eyed girl smiled and sat down, brushing her long blue ponytail over her shoulder. "I'm Sakura."

"Hinata," the girl said. They both smiled, and began talking.

* * *

While Sasuke was running, he couldn't seem to get that girl out his mind.

_Step._

Blood-red lips.

_Step._

Straight white teeth.

_Step._

Smooth, pale skin.

_Step._

Long, black lashes.

_Step._

Silky, pink hair.

_Step._

Not-so-tall stature.

_Step._

Bright, green eyes.

Those were the two things he couldn't seem to smother even a little bit. Those big, green orbs seemed to invade his thoughts at the most unconveniet times.

Like now, for instance.

He looked at the grass, and couldn't help but notice how dull the color looked compared to her color. He looked at the leaves, and told himself that they would be so much better as her green. He could just barely see the West Leaf High sign, with it's Konoha green color, and pictured it with the color of her eyes.

And he didn't like it one bit.

...Or did he?

A slight flash of pink caught his attention, and immediately, he adverted his eyes to the source. Sakura was running along the opposite side of the track, her hair in a high ponytail. She made it bounce with every step she took, and he caught sight on her long legs, stretching far out gracefully. Her large orbs were sharp, as if she was putting all her focus into this one measly task, and her feet tapped the pavement, showing her determination. He kept watching her, watching her graceful strides and unconciously matching his to hers. And as he watched her, he couldn't help but wonder if her legs would feel as strong as they looked under his fingertips, if her long locks would be as silky against his skin as the shine made it look, if her lips would feel as soft, pressed up against hi-

He got hot all of a sudden, and, chalking it up to the heat outside, he discarded his shirt, not caring about the fan-girls. He focus on the track now, making his feet pound the pavement. Shaking his head to dispell his thoughts, he kept running.

About fifteen minutes later, Anko called to him that he could stop running. He immediately stopped, looking for the shirt he threw down. Finding it, he ran over and picked it up quickly, slipping it on. Naruto came running over, having just finished his laps.

"Yo, Teme. Let's go sit down over by Sakura-Chan and Hinata-Chan."

Having heard her name, his head shot up, and he spotted her. She was sitting on a patch of soft grass, talking to Hyuga Hinata, the shyest person in the world.

"Hn," he said, and the two boys made their way over.

* * *

**'So...**

**See any cute boys yet?'**

Sakura rolled her eyes at the text Ino had sent her.

**'Um...**

**Yes?'**

A soft ping, only audible to a Vampire, sounded.

**'OOH!**

**What's his name, age, what's he look like, and does he have a friend?'**

Sakura giggled.

**'His name is Sasuke, he's our age, he's drop-dead gorgeous, and he has a friend, but he's too much like you for you to date him.'**

Ping!

**'Aw, Forehead! You got your first crush!'**

She glared at the phone under her desk.

**'Aw, Piggy! Did you get laid?'**

Ping!

**'I'm not a slut.'**

Sakura smirked.

**'Sure about that?'**

Ping!

**'Shut the hell up!'**

Sakura stuck her tongue out at the phone.

**'Bite me.'**

Ping!

**'Um, ew. No. But anyway, I got to go. The Vampire Coven is having a fit. Again.'**

Sakura smiled.

**'Love ya!'**

She slipped her phone in her pocket a sat back in her chair. She noticed all the notes on the board, and, looking around quickly, she wrote them down with inhuman speed. Slowing down towards the end, she wrote what Ibiki was writing at the time and started to pay attention. She didn't notice the girl sitting two rows behind her who was watching her intensely.

* * *

"Hey, Teme. Could you do me a favor?"

Sasuke looked at the blonde idiot next to him.

"Hn."

"Okay! So, Kaa-san was wondering if you could tell her when you're free because she wants Mikoto-Oba-san and Fugaku-Oji-San and the rest of your family over for dinner the friday before Blood Moon."

"Isn't Blood Moon the day the Vampires announce their princess?"

"Yeah. Why?" Sasuke gave him a look.

"I got a mission. I have to find out who else is in the Royal Family, and Okaa-san wants me to do it before Blood Moon." Naruto whistled lowly.

"Dude, good luck with that." A black Town Car pulled up in front of the two men, and Naruto opened the back door. "So, could you ask?"

"Yeah, Dobe." Saskue smirked and walked away, heading to his car. Getting in, he turned it on, listening to the purr of the engine quickly before pulling out of the spot. He was headed towards the gates when he saw Sakura standing there, glaring at her phone. Pulling up next to her, he rolled down the window.

"Hey."

She jumped, spinning around quickly.

"Oh! Hey, Sasuke," she smiled, waving lightly. He smirked.

"You waiting for someone?" As he said this, she frowned.

"I was," she growled, "but my driver got into an accident at the house. So I have to walk home." She pouted lightly.

He looked at the sky, noting the gray clouds gathering, and made a decision.

"Get in."

* * *

**Sasuke hasn't noticed Sakura's the Princess, and he probably won't anytime soon. And Sakura...Tsk, tsk. Falling for a human? But, really, is it so bad?**

**What's going to happen now?**

**Will Sasuke find out in the car ride?**

**Will Sakura figure out he isn't a human?**

**And why did Sasuke be nice to her, giving her a ride home?**

**Hmm, guess you'll just have to wait and see.**


	4. Eyes of Black

**Hey everybody! Happy Turkey Day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Vampires.**

* * *

The silence was deafening.

Sakura was twitching her fingers, feeling nervous at being in the car.

With him.

She cast her gaze furtively towards him, looking through long locks of pink hair and stiff eyelashes. He was squinting lightly, peering out the windshield through the rain. He sighed in frustration and stopped at the red light.

A light giggle fell past her lips, and she slapped a hand over her mouth in shock. His black eyes looked questioningly at her. She smiled lightly at him.

"You look like you're going to kill the rain," she said.

"I'm thinking about it," he grumbled, pressing on the gas and moving. She laughed loudly.

"So," she said, turning in her seat so her back was against the window, "why don't you have a driver?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," she said, "you're rich. You've got the name, the money, the looks. Yet you drive yourself to school. Either you have an ego the size of China, or you like to drive." She then grinned. "So, which is it?"

He cast a side look at her. "My ego."

"Really?"

"Not really," he said, "I love my car. When I drove this car for the first time, I felt like it was my perfect car." He took a deep breath in. "You know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah," she said softly, leaning her head back, "I get it. My cars are my babies. I almost killed my brother Sasori because he wanted to drive my Reventon." Sasuke looked surprised.

"You know cars?"

"Kind of. I just know that my cars, the Lamborghini Reventon and the Bugatti Veyron, are my top cars." He paused at a stop sign.

"Where do you live?"

"Oh!" Sakura smiled sheepishly. "I live at-" Her stomach cut her off, rumbling loudly. She laughed lightly. "Um, do you mind if we could stop somewhere real quick? I really got a craving for steak."

"Sure," he said, "Where would you like to go?"

"Keiko's," she said quickly, then her eyes widened slightly.

Sasuke didn't notice her slip-up. "Keiko's it is. My Kaa-san always orders from there. They have some good steak."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. Keiko's was a Vampire resturaunt, and only Vampires normally eat there.

He couldn't be a Vampire.

Could he?

_No, _she thought, _if he was a Vampire I would've known. I know every Vampire there ever was and ever will be._

"We're here."

Sakura looked up at the resturaunt, smiling slightly. She heard a door open, and Sasuke was there, opening her door for her. She took the offered hand and got out the car.

"Thank you," she said softly. Walking up the steps, she could feel eyes on her everywhere. One man stood up, and she noticed them as one of the Council. She shook her head slightly, signaling to not come up to her. He nodded once and sat back down.

"Welcome to Keiko's. How may I help you?"

Sakura turned her head to the voice, and standing there, behind the podium, was Ino. Ino's eyes widened slightly.

_Don't do it. Don't call me Sakura. I'm Haruno-San. And alert the others to call me Haruno-San, not Hatake-Hime, _she sent to Ino's mind quickly.

_Of course. Is that Sasuke?_

_Yes._

_Damn, girl. If I didn't know he was Human, I would've thought he was one of us._

_I know. That's what I thought._

"Haruno-San, it's so nice to see you again. Are you here for dinner?"

"No, Ino-San. I'm here for a late lunch. Can you get my table ready for me? Immediately," She said, smiling.

_Oh, so you can call me Ino, but I can't call you Sakura?_

_Shut up!_

"Of course, Haruno-San. Right away." And with that, Ino walked away, her blonde mane flowing behind her.

"Wow," Sasuke said, "You're really well known, aren't you?"

"Yes," she said, "My family is old money, so I'm real well-known here." Ino came back, with one menu in her hand.

"This way to your table." They followed Ino, and Sakura was watching the men and women carefully. She could tell they smelled his Human blood. She placed her arm around his and sent a message to all the minds.

_Back off. He's not dinner. For me or for you._

All eyes averted to their food, and chatter picked up again..

_Also, do not call me Hatake-Hime. He does not know about Vampires._

_Yes, Hatake-Hime, _was the unanimous reply in her head.

"Sakura," Sasuke's deep voice broke her out of her concetration, "Where are we going?"

"To the best seat in the house," she responded lightly as they headed up the stairs. Sasuke looked questionly at her. She smiled. "Don't worry. We won't be stared at."

Sasuke just nodded, and Sakura cast her eyes to the floor below.

_Not if I have anything to say about it,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Sasuke felt...

Confused.

First, Sakura said she wanted to go to Keiko's. He knew Keiko's was an all Vampire ressturaunt, but she seemed to be comfortable going there.

Second, after he helped her out the car(and got a shock from her hand. What's with that?), she seemed to be nervous. Especially when the older man stood up. She had cast him a look, shook her head, and he sat down two seconds later.

And now, the hostess. When she caught sight of Sakura, she seemed shocked. Sakura had looked her in the eyes and then the hostess calmed down and smiled, speaking.

"Haruno-San, it's so nice to see you again. Are you here for dinner?"

"No, Ino-San. I'm here for a late lunch. Can you get my table ready for me? Immediately." Sakura smiled, showing her pearly whites. He noticed she seemed kind but commanding at the same time.

"Of course, Haruno-San. Right away." He watched Ino walk away, and Sakura watch her carefully.

"Wow," Sasuke said, breaking her watching eyes. She turned up to him. "You're really well known, aren't you?"

"Yes," she said, "My family is old money, so I'm real well-known here."

"This way to your table." He didn't notice that Ino had come back. He was confused. She was obviously a Vampire, since she worked here, but her eyes were dark blue.

Was she a half-Vampire?

And if she was...

His eyes turned to Sakura.

...Was Sakura as well?

He blinked, clearing his head. He wasn't supposed to be looking for half-Vampires, he was supposed to be finding the Head Vampire's family. _And besides, _he thought to himself, _Sakura is too nice to be a Vampire. Most wouldn't even think of going to school with Humans. They would be stuck up about it. She's not._

As he was thinking, they had been walking across the floor, heading towards the large staircase in the middle.

"Sakura," Sasuke asked, looking down at her. She was so short. "Where are we going?"

"To the best seat in the house," she answered, green eyes wide. He shot a questioning look at her. She smiled up at him, stunning him lightly. "Don't worry. We won't be stared at."

He nodded and followed her up the stairs.

* * *

Ino placed the menu in front of Sasuke and turned to Sakura.

"Your drink, Haruno-San?"

"Bloody Mary, extra-bloody," she said, "Oh, and with a lemon."

"One Bloody Mary." Ino turned to Sasuke. "And for you?"

"Scotch on the rocks. Make it a double," he said. Ino smiled.

"I'll be back with your drinks momentarily." She left, leaving the two teen alone.

"So, how long have you live in Konoha?" Sakura looked at him.

"Since I was born," Sasuke responded, "I've traveled places, but I always have lived here."

"It must be nice," she said sadly.

"Where did you live before this?"

"Everywhere and nowhere," she said. "My father's," she searched for the right word, "_business _makes us travel around a lot. He has to, and I know he doesn't want us to move around a lot, but he can't help it."

"Us?" Sasuke asked.

"My brother and I. His name is Sasori and he's twenty-one. He such a brat, but I still love him."

"Your drinks."

They took the drinks and thanked Ino softly. She nodded and left.

"Sounds nice. I have an older brother as well. His name is Itachi. I always feel like I'm living in his shadow, though."

Sakura smiled, a little forcibly, but he didn't notice. Ino took this as her cue to come back over.

"Are you guys ready to order?"

"Yes," Sakura said quickly. "I'll have a New York Strip, mid-rare with onions in the pan but not on my plate, califlower puree not mashed potatoes, with a spring of chive on top and A-1 steak sauce." She turned to Sasuke. "Your turn."

Sasuke smirked, up to the challenge in her eyes. "I'll have a lobster tail on a bed of creamy risotto, 2 lemon wedges on the side with three squeezed on top, and small amount of butter. Oh, and a small side of caviar."

"I'll have a small side of caviar as well, thank you," Sakura cut in. Ino nodded, finished writing, and took the menu and left.

"So," Sasuke began to say, but was cut off by Sakura's phone playing 'Daddy' by Beyonce. She smiled apolegetically and excused herself.

* * *

Sakura placed her phone up to her ear, and said, "Hello?"

_"Hello, Princess," _her father said back.

"What's up?"

_"Princess, you have to come home."_

"I'm having lunch with a friend. I already ordered, and it would be rude to walk out."

_"Well, could you please hurry up? It's an emergency."_

"What's wrong?"

As her father answered, Sakura's eyes went wide, and she started trembling.

"I understand. I will hurry as much as possible. Goodbye, Daddy."

_"Goodbye, Princess."_

Sakura hit the end button and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and composed herself.

She couldn't let anyone see her like this.

Her eyes traveled down to her wrist.

Especially when it involved _it._

_

* * *

_

**Wow.**

** What do you think is going on?**

** And why is Sakura looking at her wrist?**

** Also, will Sasuke piece together the puzzle infront of him soon, or will he ignore it all together?**

**Read to find out.**


End file.
